As She's Walking Away
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: A one shot based on the song of that title. Hope you all enjoy. Feel free to review.


**As She's Walking away.**

**This Story his inspired by the song. A one shot before next story to the "Does He Love Me" Story. **

**Enjoy. :)**

I saw her everyday. We laughed, we talked, we yelled, and we hated each other. But we are always good friends. We always turned to each other when we had problems. I would always be her shoulder to cry on, and she would be the one to give me hug when I needed it most. We were always there for each other. I thought we would always be there for each other.

But lately, her attention had been to someone else. Someone that I wish she never met.

His name was Scott. He was some sort of new guy to the school.

He was now her shoulder to cry on, he was her support. It was no longer me.

I'll never forget the day she and I met him. Me and Brittany were sitting at the park, just talking about everyday stuff. Stuff that doesn't seem important. But when I was with her, she made important.

He came walking up with his thick, long brown hair, and dark sunglasses and torn jeans, introducing himself. Saying he was new, and needed someone to guide him around.

I look to Brittany, and saw a sight that made my heart twist into knots. She was blushing like crazy. She started to become real giddy. All I could do was just sit back, and watch.

Watch this unnatural thing occurring in front of me.

She turns to me, giving me a look like she was asking me if she could go and be his guide.

My mind was screaming 'NO. DON"T GO!' But all I could do was smile, waving my hand, telling her to go.

Maybe I was hoping that our friendship was strong enough that she would somehow tell that I didn't want her to go. But I soon realized that I was wrong, as she got up, to join him.

He took her hand, as she led him away. And all I could do was just sit there, and watch, as the two walked away.

Should I have spoken my mind? Should I have told her?

I wanted to tell her for along time now. About how I felt about her. But I couldn't. It was because I my foolish pride and ego. I was too proud of myself. I was more thinking of my image.

Alvin Seville. The cool, macho, tough guy. A guy who had a soft spot, who was in love with his best friend.

I always used to think love was just fantasy. But as me and Brittany grew older together, I started to learn that love wasn't fantasy. Love was real. But the only thing that stood between me and it, like I said, was my foolish pride.

I barely saw her for a month, and when I did. She was always with that Scott guy. I would always see him whispering into her ear at school. And she would always quickly giggle.

I could always feel myself burn when I saw that. But I held it down, not wanting to show any emotion. She has a right to choose who she wants to be with. And if she wants to be with him, instead of me, well that's fine.

I am Alvin Seville, the ladies man, who could have any women….but...only wanted Brittany.

One night, I was laying down on the swing chair on my front porch. I was listening to the sound of the crickets beginning to chirp, as the sun set on the horizon, creating a deep shade of orange. But instead of watching it, I had my arm over my eyes, off in my own little world.

I could hear the sound of a door shutting across the street. Coming from her house. In a way, I hoped that it was her, and that she would somehow notice me. But another part praying that it wasn't.

I just keep my arms over my eyes, just listening to the sounds.

I hear nothing for several minutes. But soon, I hear footsteps walking up the porch steps, quickly followed by that voice I haven't heard for a while.

"Hey Alvin."

I lift part of my arm, just enough so I could see her standing there, in a bright pink dress, with her hair hanging down past her shoulders, in cute little curls.

"Hey." I mutter back, lowering my arm again.

"In a foul mood?" She replied, moving a little closer.

"No. Just a bad headache."

Of course that was a lie. I was in a foul mood. I knew she was going out with him. And it tore me a part. But I would rather lie, then tell her the truth.

"Well. Can I join you?"

I slowly sit up, groaning in pain to make it seem like I really was suffering a headache. She sat down next to me. I could immediately smell her perfume. It smelled a bit like strawberries. I quietly sigh to myself, bitting my bottom lip.

"Going on a date with Scott?" I asked, looking at her with a forced smile.

"I am." She replied. "He is taking me dancing tonight."

"Sounds fun." I reply, looking away. "So, do you like him?"

I froze, mentally slapping myself. Why the hell would I ask a question like that. It makes me sound like I am trying to learn of any rough patches to use against them.

"He's okay." She replied, giving a small shrug, looking off into space. "I mean. He is great and everything. But there is something about him can't finger. There is no spark between us."

Was she telling me that she wasn't into him? Maybe this is her way of telling me that she doesn't want to be with him. But if she didn't want to be with him, then she would have told me.

She tells me, or used to tell me everything.

Maybe the two of us are no longer as close as I thought. Maybe, if she gave me one more move. One more reason to believe that she wasn't interested in him, then I'll tell her.

She and I said nothing for several moments. I was waiting for her, to tell me something else about her and Scott. But that hope was soon dashed, as a car pulled up across the street, with Scott hanging his arm out the window, and dark shades across his face.

I look back at Brittany, seeing her turning bright red from excitement.

"My date is here." She said, looking back at me with a smile.

I wanted to stop it. The words were so close. But instead, I just smile. "Have fun."

She looks at me, and for a moment, I thought I could see a bit of disappointment in her eyes. But she just smiles, as she stands up, and runs across the street, to where he was waiting.

I though that this feeling couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong.

Later that night, I laid in my bed, when I could hear two car doors slam. I sit up on my bed, peering out the window, seeing Brittany standing at her front door, with him standing only a few inches from her. My jaw clenched, cold sweet ran down my face, my heart beats quickening.

"Please no." I said to myself. She was moving closer to him, he was moving closer to her. I quickly lay back down, not wanting to see what will happen next.

But that image seemed to burn into my head. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see it. And lets just say, I didn't get much sleep that night.

The next morning, I woke up, and could hear her sweet voice. I thought it was a dream. But as I came back into reality, I realized it wasn't a dream. I was hearing her voice coming from downstairs. I sit up from my bed, and listen. She was almost shrieking. I thought at first it was like she was scared or upset.

Maybe I could use this. I could go down stairs, and be here friend again. Hold her in my arm, and comfort her.

In no time at all, I quickly throw on a shirt and some pants, and rush down the stairs.

I could see her, sitting on our living room couch, with her sisters, and my brothers with her. But the expressions they all wore, was telling my hopes had only failed me again.

"So he kissed you?" Simon asked.

"Yeah." She replied gleefully. "He walked me to the door. Held my hands, and told me he loved me."

I step in front of the door, where everyone quickly saw me.

It was all just below my skin. All the emotions, so close to coming out.

"Finally coming to join us this morning?" Brittany laughed, as smiled back at me.

I didn't return the smile. I just slowly shake my head.

"No. I just thought I should say bye to you guys. I need to be heading out today."

"And where exactly is it you need to go?" Simon asked, giving me one of his suspicious looks. I just roll my eyes, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"That's for me to know." I reply.

And without saying a word, I turn, walking out my front door. I just wanted to get away, not hearing about Brittany's little fling last night.

"Alvin, wait!"

I stop when I hear her voice. I was so close to getting away. I was almost to the sidewalk. I turn back, and could see her giving me a worried expression. Probably the first one I have seen her show in a while.

"What's wrong Alvin? We barely talk to each other anymore."

I just give her one of my casual nonchalant shrugs.

"There is nothing wrong Britt. I just have a busy day. That is all."

She slowly shook her head. Damn, she knew me too well.

"Then how come you haven't told me anything?"

Should I tell her? Maybe it's not too late. No. It is too late. He told her he loved her. He kissed her. I've lost my chance.

"We are both busy Britt. You have Scott, and I have a lot of problems I need to be dealing with right now. Which I should start taking care of now. I have a lot to do today."

She just stared at me for several moments.

I was holding my breath. She just gave a sigh, then turned and walked back to the house And as she walked away, I knew I really missed my chance. I could have told her. But no, I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the park bench, just staring a the small pond that stood out in front of me. Just down the bench, sat a guy who looked like he was in his seventies. Wearing the thick baggy pants and thick specs.<p>

A small jingle rang out from my pockets, as I reach in, pulling out my phone. Right across the screen, was Brittany's photo. I just stare at the image of her for several moments, before setting my phone down by my side.

"Girl troubles?"

I looked to the senior who sat on the bench with me, his thick glasses making his eyes seem like owl eyes.

"You could say that." I reply.

"Does she share the same feelings for you?" He asked.

I fell silent for a moment. Should I really be telling this guy all about my personal troubles. What the hell. I have no one else to talk too.

"No. I don't think she does."

The man was quiet for a moment.

"Son. Let me tell you something. I missed my chance, a long time ago. And I have regretted it ever since. Don't let regret take place of the dreams you want to chase. Just ask her. It will give you closure. And at least you won't be wondering what you could have done your whole life."

He looked back out over the pond, giving a small, exhausted sigh.

"I often wonder, if I had acted soon enough, would I have gotten the one I loved?"

My whole heart twisted. Is this what I would turn out like, if I didn't at least try. In my retirement years, still regretting the my choice. And let me tell you, I didn't want to find out. I immediately spring up from my seat, and rush home.

* * *

><p>I run down the streets, dodging people and cars, hoping that it wasn't too late. I was soon running down my street, straight for her house. I was going to do it. I wasn't going to hold back any longer. I immediately run up to her door, and began pounding on it with my fists. I kept pounding and pounding, until my fist started to bleed.<p>

But no one came to the door. I nervously tap my hand on my leg, waiting for someone to answer.

I could then hear the sound of a door slamming behind me. I look back across the street, and could see Brittany walking out out of my house, her face looking down at her phone as she typed away.

I quickly walk up to her, meeting her just at the side walk.

"Brittany!" She looked up from her phone, almost jumping when she saw me standing in front of her.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

"Can it wait Alvin." She said walking past me. "You should have answered my call. I have to get ready for my date."

She continued walking to her door. My heart was beating incredibly fast.

"Love can't wait." I reply, my mouth turning dry as soon as I said that.

Brittany stopped in her tracks, slowly turning to look back at me.

"L-L-Love." She stuttered.

I gave a quick nod. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Yes, love. I love you Brittany. You being with Scott is tearing me apart. I can't stand it. It is you and I that should be together. Not you two."

Brittany looked down at her feet.

"Just tell me you feel something for me." I beg her, taking a step closer to her.

She looked back up at me, then pointed to my house. "Just go home Alvin. I have to get ready for my date."

My heart sank. I was too late. She loved only Scott. Not me. And there was no one to blame, but myself.

* * *

><p>I was once again, sitting on the park bench, by myself. Only a few hours had past since I told her how I felt, but it felt like years. And let me tell you. When you have your heart crushed, everything that is normally so colourful, was now dull and try looking. I let her get away. My dreams, were now crushed. I felt like there was no more hope for me.<p>

I hunch foreword, rubbing my temples.

"Can I join you?"

I thought I was hearing things. Maybe I was so upset, I was hearing her voice in my head.

"I said, can I join you Alvin?"

I look up, towards the end of the bench, seeing her there, looking right at me. I didn't know what to say.

Should I let her sit?

After a moment of not hearing my answer, she sat down, right next to me.

"I am sorry." She replied, quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

I was just silent. I decided, right now, it was best to keep my mouth shut.

"You asked me if I felt the same about you."

I shut my eyes, knowing the answer that was probably about to come out, was not the one I wanted to hear.

"I do love you Alvin."

My head instantly jerks up, my eyes shooting open. I look back at her, seeing she looked just s nervous as I probably was when I told her how I felt.

"I always wanted to be with you, but then Scott came along, and-"

"It doesn't matter." I reply. "You are with him. I don't expect you to break it off with him just to be with me."

"Shoot. I wish you told me that earlier."

I look back at her, seeing she was giving me a large grin.

"You broke up with him?" I said, staring at her in disbelief.

"Yup." She giggled.

"And what about him?" I ask, knowing he might be torn up right now.

"He'll live." She replied smugly. "But I know you. You can't survive without me."

I immediately standup, as she does the same. I could feel a large smile spread across my face, turning into a laugh as we quickly take each other into the others arms. We held each other tightly. I never feltl this close to her before.

"I love you Alvin." I smiled when I heard her say that.

"I love you too Brit."

**Hope you liked it. Feel free to review. The next story I release will be the continuation to the does he love me series. And as a treat, I'll give you a summary. **

_**Jeanette got married. Eleanor as well. My sisters are married. When will it be my turn.**_

**Tell me what you think. I welcome your ideas. I am not sure how long it will be before I release it. I just have a little more planing to do with it. **

**PS. Some authors have received some quotes from me when they were troubled, that Tyler have told me. They have been telling me I should post it on my stories like some author do. Should I, or should I not. **

**Let me know. **

**Later :)**


End file.
